A Day With Soda
by Greaserfreak
Summary: Have you ever wondered what life is like for the middle Curtis brother? Follow Soda through a typical day. All told in Soda's POV.
1. Chapter 1

"Come on Soda, you're going to be late!" My older brother,Darry hollored for the fifth time that morning. The thing was I really wasn't running late at all. Darry just likes being early all the time. Personnally, I don't mind showing up right on time. I don't see why being early for everything is such a big deal.

"I'm hurrying!" I called back as I opened the bathroom door to let the steam out. "Hey, where's my DX shirt?"

My younger brother, Ponyboy, tosses it to me along with a white t-shirt. "It was on my desk chair where you left it. Really Soda, you could be a little neater."

"You both could be neater." Darry commented as he swatted Pony's head. "I seem to remember seeing your sweat shirt for track laying on the couch."

"Oops, sorry Darry." Ponyboy said as he went to retrieve his sweat shirt.

I grinned and went to the kitchen to eat my breakfast. Scrambled eggs with grape jelly. Yeah, I know it sounds gross. But it's actually really good. Well, at least I think it's good. Pony usually makes these disgusted faces at me every morning while he watches me eat. He eats his eggs over easy. Very boring. Darry isn't much better but at least he has his with bacon and tomato on an english muffin.

"Soda, how can you stand to eat that every day?" Ponyboy asked me for probably the billionth time. He sprinkled some salt on his own eggs and wrinkled his nose at me.

"It's good!" I told him. "Try it!"

"No, thank you." Pony replied through a mouthful of plain old boring over easy eggs.

I shrugged. "Okay. But you don't know what you're missing."

Darry just shook his head and said, "Sure, Soda. Look, it's getting late. We need to get going."

I rolled my eyes at him. It was still plenty early. But as I said, DArry has this thing about being early all the time. I don't think he's ever been late for anything. He'll probably even be early for his own funeral. "Awe Darry, we have plenty of time!"

Darry grinned. "Yeah, but I don't want to be late." He looked at Ponyboy. "And speaking of being late, Pony, I don't want you coming in after six tonight. Dinner is at six and I expect you to be here at six."

"Okay Darry." Pony mumbled. Ponyboy is the opposite of Darry when it comes to being on time. He's late for everything. Even though I get annoyed with Darry's having to be early all the time, I'd rather put up with that than Pony's being late. Then again, Pony just doesn't think. Or to be more accurate, he thinks too much and loses track of the time. Even though he has a watch that Darry gave him for his last birthday.

I finished my breakfast with a slice of chocolate cake and a glass of chocolate milk with extra syrup. Okay, so I like sugar. Pony always asks how I can stand eating so much sugar. But, I really don't have an answer. I just like things that taste sweet.

"Okay Darry, I'm ready." I announced standing up.

Darry pretended to breath a sigh of relief. "It's about time. Pony, is Two-Bit picking you up for school?"

Ponyboy nodded. "He should be here shortly with Steve."

"Alright. Se you tonight and remember to be here at six not after." Darry told him as he walked out the door.

I paused to ruffle his hair. "See you later Pony. Tell Steve I'll see him when he comes in for work this afternoon."

"Bye Soda." Pony replied absently as he helped himself to a slice of cake.

I grinned and ran outside to the truck where Darry was already waiting. Another typical Curtis breakfast was officially over and now it was time to face the rest of the day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** I forgot to put the disclaimer on the first chapter. I do not own The Outsiders.

I arrived at work ten minutes early. Thanks to Darry. Usually when I get to work, I sit down for a few minutes and look at an old car magazine before I clock in. But as I walked towards the break room, I noticed that it was busy and knew that there was no way I could sit down today.

Sure enough, as soon as my boss saw me, he called out, "Clock in Curtis, I need you on the register."

I waited until I was in the break room, clocking in before I let out a disappointed groan. I was really hoping that I could work outside filling the gas tanks. The weather was perfect. Not too hot. Not too cold. And I really didn't want to be stuck inside all day on the register. Besides, I prefer working on the cars. Even though I will admit I like being able to help the customers when I am on the register.

After I clocked in, I went to the front of the store where I took over the register.

"Thanks, Curtis. I've been going crazy here. It's been non stop for the past hour." My boss told me. He always calls people by their last name.

I grinned. "I guess it's a good thing my brother insists on being early for everything, huh?"

My boss nodded. "Yeah. I'll be outside if you need me."

I watched as he walked outside and quickly straightened some papers that were sitting on the counter. It wasn't long before I had a customer. An elderly lady purchasing some gas for her car. I smiled at her as I handed back her change.

"What's a sweet young man like you doing here?" She asked. "Shouldn't you be in school?"

I felt my cheeks get warm as I told her, "I dropped out to help out my brothers."

"Oh, well, I have to go. My seven grandchildren are coming over today and I still have a lot to do."

"Have a good day ma'am." I said as she turned to leave.

"Thank you. And don't work too hard." She replied.

I laughed. "I won't!"

I had left the register open during her sale so I could straighten out the money in the register. Even though I'm a bit of a slob, okay, a huge slob at home, I'm very neat at work. And one thing I can't stand is when I'm on the register and the money is in all different directions. Fortunately, I only had to turn a few bills so they were all facing the same direction.

I spent the morning helping customers and stocking shelves. Wishing that I could be outside working on cars or at least filling the gas tanks. I really did not want to be inside.

"Sir?" I looked up from the floor where I was stocking some motor oil. A middle aged man stood above me.

I stood up. "Yes? May I help you?"

He nodded. " I noticed that there's a sign by your potato chips that says, buy three bags for a dollar and seventy- five cents."

"Yes, that's correct." I replied.

"So if I buy two bags, I only pay one dollar and sixteen cents, right?" He asked.

I looked at him in disbelief. He was not the first customer to ask me this and I knew he wouldn't be the last. Still, I couldn't help feeling slightly annoyed. After all, the sign said buy three for a dollar and seventy-five cents. If customers could buy the chips at fifty-eight cents, then the chips would not be on sale. I forced myself to grin at him and politly say, "I'm sorry sir, you have to but three bags to get the sale price."

"Oh, my wife only wanted me to buy two bags. but, I guess I'll go ahead and buy three." He told me. A minute later, I was ringing up his sale.

"Thank you, come again!" I called out as he left the store.

As that customer was leaving, my boss came inside. "Go ahead and clock out for lunch, Curtis. I think I can handle things."

"Okay." I replied. Then I looked at him. "Is it still nice outside?"

"Yeah, it is. Now hurry up and take your lunch break." He told me as he rang up a sale on the register.

I went to clock out for lunch. Then went to sit outside to eat the peanut butter and chocolate hazelnut spread sandwhich I had made the night before along with some twinkies and a bottle of chocolate milk. The sun felt warm on my skin as I ate and I wondered if I stood a chance of working outside for the rest of my shift instead of inside on the register. I really didn't want to spend my entire shift inside on such a nice day. I wanted to be outside where I could enjoy the warm weather.


	3. Chapter 3

"Curtis!" My boss yelled out while I clocked back in after my lunch break. "You're outside at the gas pumps for the rest of your shift."

"Yes, sir." I called back. Happy that I no longer had to be on the register. I grabbed a few rags and headed back outside where it was nice. It didn't take too long before I had a customer.

"Fill her up!" The customer said cheerfully.

"No problem." I told him. "Would you like me to wash your windshield, too?"

"No, that's okay." He tilted his head and looked at me. "So, tell me, are you working hard or hardly working?"

I grinned as I replaced the gas cap on his car and replied, "It depends on the day and time.Today, I've been working hard."

Which was true. My arms were sore from stocking shelves and my feet hurt. I couldn't wait to go home so I could take off my shoes. I don't like wearing shoes. If I could work barefoot, I would. Unfortunately, I'm required to wear shoes. Which means my feet get all hot and sweaty, which I hate. I think feet should be able to breath. They shouldn't be stuffed in a pair of shoes where they can get all smelly and gross.

"Have a good day, sir." I said as the customer left after paying for his gas.

"You too." He told me pulling away.

I was very busy for the rest of my shift. Filling gas tanks, washing windshields and checking the oil if asked to. Before I knew it, Steve was joining me.

"Hey, when did you get here?" I asked.

"I got here ten minutes ago." Steve told me. "You've been busy the whole time."

"Yeah, it's been busy all day." I said.

"You should go home." Steve said as he unscrewed the gas cap on someone's car. "The boss told me to tell you to clock out."

"Okay." I mumbled. "Are you coming over later?"

Steve nodded. "Yeah. Hey, do you think Darry would mind if I spent the night? My dad has ben holloring at me a lot this week and I need to get away."

I placed my hand on his shoulder. "Steve, you know you're always welcome to stay over at our place. You don't have to ask. That's why we leave our door open. So our friends have a place to go if they can't stay at their own homes."

Steve grinned at me. "Thanks Soda. This means a lot."

I gave his shoulder a squeeze then went inside to clock out. I was a little worried about Steve. His dad is always yelling at him and calling him names. I don't think Mr. Randle has ever physically hurt Steve. But he has emotionally wounded him. I stopped going to Steve's house because it bothered me to hear his dad call him worthless and stupid all the time. Steve will never admit that it bothers him. The closest he comes is when he asks to spend the night. I think that it's because of Steve's situation with his dad that I'm always telling Darry to stop getting on Pony's case all the time. It's bad enough seeing my best friend feel emotionally wounded, I don't want to see my brother go through that, too. Although, I'm sure Darry would never be as harsh as Mr. Randle.

"See you tomorrow, Curtis." My boss said as I walked out of the building.

"Bye, sir." I said as the door closed behind me. I walked back to where Steve was.

Steve was talking with Darry, who had come to pick me up. But stopped when I joined them.

"Ready, Soda?" Darry asked me as he got in the truck.

"Yeah." I said getting in the truck myself.

Darry leaned out the window as he started the engine. "Don't worry about staying over tonight,okay? I'll make sure we have clean blankets and a pillow for you."

"Okay. Thanks Darry. Bye Soda." Steve said. I would have said bye, too, but Steve had already turned his attention to a customer.

As Darry pulled away, I leaned back in my seat and closed my eyes.

"Tired?" Darry asked.

"Yeah." I admitted. "It was a busy day at work."

"I know what you mean, little buddy." Darry said. He turned on the radio and the sounds of Elvis filled the truck as we drove home. I didn't open my eyes until we got home. Then I went inside, kicked off my shoes, threw my DX shirt towards the couch, and went to the kitchen for a glass of chocolate milk.


	4. Chapter 4

Darry fixed dinner while I sat at the table playing solitare. Sure, it's not poker, but it's better than nothing. I can't just pick up a book like Pony does and read. I have to do something. Besides, I'd be getting the cards out later anyway when Steve got here so, it was one less thing to do.

"Soda, do you think Pony will be here at six like I asked him to?" Darry was asking me.

I started flipping cards over one at a time instead of three at a time before I answered him. "I'm sure he'll be here, Darry. quit worrying so much."

Darry shook his head and grinned. "Well, okay. I'll take your word for it. And Soda? Can you ever play a card game without cheating?"

"No." I said grinning back at him. The truth is I can play without cheating. I just choose not to. It's more interesting that way. The problem is I always get caught. One of these days, I'll cheat at poker without anyone finding out.

Almost an hour later, Pony came walking in the door, smoking a cigarette. His first stop was the stove where he peeked inside the pot to see what was for dinner. Then, he sat across from me at the table.

"Hey Pony!" I cried happily. "Want to play a game of poker before dinner?"

Ponyboy shook his head. "No way. You always cheat. I'd rather play with Darry."

"That's no fun." I told him. "Darry always plays by the rules."

"I know." Pony said, grinning knowingly at me.

Darry came into the kitchen from his favorite spot in the living room. Dad's old recliner. And told me and Pony to set the table while he finished fixing dinner. Which we did with some good natured complaining. It's always like that. No matter which one of us fixes dinner, the other two complain about having to set the table and do the dishes later. It was almost like a game. Although, I'll admit that I can't stand doing dishes.

"Hey Darry, did you notice that it's not quite six yet and Pony is home?" I asked Darry.

"Yeah. Yeah. Yeah." Darry grumbled. "I can't punish him this time. But, if you and Steve goof off to much tonight, I'll be punishing you, little buddy."

Pony finished setting out the plates and looked at me. "Steve's staying over again? That's the third time this week!"

"Pony, his dad is bothering him. Besides, Darry said it was okay." I said. I know that Ponyboy and Steve don't like each other much. They only get along because of me. But I know Pony thinks that Steve is a jerk and that Steve thinks Pony is a tag along brat. But, they don't know that I know that. They assume that I don't but I can see right through them. They rarely get along unless I'm in the same room with them.

Pony just watched as Darry set dinner on the table. He wasn't happy about Steve staying the night and it showed. " I don't see why he can't stay with Two-Bit." He grumbled.

Darry sighed. "Come on Pony. You know your friends are just as welcome to stay over."

"My friends are dead." Pony reminded him. He still wasn't completely over losing Johnny and Dally.

"Well, what about that Randy kid you talk to on the phone?" Darry asked.

"Darry, would you really let a soc stay over?" Pony asked eyeing Darry carefully.

"If he's a friend of yours, sure. Besides, I've met Randy a few times. He seems okay." Darry said with his mouth full.

"Yeah." I agreed. "And maybe you can invite that Cherry girl over for dinner too."

Pony's ears turned red as he took a bite of his dinner and Darry kicked me under the table. "Leave him alone Soda. He didn't bug you when you were seeing Sandy."

I reached over and ruffled Pony's hair. "Sorry, Pony."

"It's okay." Pony grinned. " When is Steve coming?"

"When he's done with work." I told him. Probably around nine or so."

Darry looked over at Pony. A smile on his face. "Hey Pony, since Steve is staying over again, why don't we go do something later just the two of us?"

Pony just looked at Darry in disbelief.

"We can go see a movie." Darry continued. "your choice."

"Are you serious, Darry?" Ponyboy asked.

"Yeah." Darry told him. "Soda can hang out with Steve and you and I can do something."

After a minute, Pony grinned. "Okay, Darry. And I know just the movie I want to see."

I gave Darry a grateful grin. It's not like I didn't want him or Pony around, but I did want to talk with Steve when he arrived and it would be easier without them there. At least that's what I thought.

We finished dinner is silence. Then Pony went off to our room to read until it was time to go see the movie with Darry. I went back to playing solitare. While Darry found some blankets for Steve.

At around eight-thirty, Darry and Pony left for the Nightly Double, but not before Darry reminded me to behave myself. Then, I was left alone to wait for Steve to arrive from work. Which I hoped wouldn't be too long because I don't like waiting very much. But, I was sure Steve would be arriving at any time which made waiting a little easier.


	5. Chapter 5

Steve arrived at the house shortly after nine. He was covered in grease from working on cars. Not that I was surprised. Steve is really good with cars. Almost everyone in town goes to him when their car needs repairs. He knows every make and model like the back of his hand.

"Where are Super Man and Pony?" Steve asked looking around.

"They went to see a movie." I told him. "Darry thought it would be fair since you've stayed here three nights already this week. I think Pony feels left out because his friends don't stay over."

Steve nodded then motioned that he was going to go clean up. A few minutes later, we were sitting at the kitchen table playing poker. "Soda, no cheating this time."

"Who, me?" I asked giving him my best innocent look.

Steve grinned and shook his head. "I don't know why I say that every time we play poker. I know you're going to cheat anyway."

I laughed. "Pony said almost the same thing earlier. He said he'd rather play with Darry because he follows the rules."

"Yeah, but at least you make things interesting." Steve told me.

I grinned and we played in silence for a while. I still wanted to talk with him before Darry and Pony returned, so after a few games, I said, "Steve, how are things at your house?"

"Okay, I guess." Steve replied as he discarded a card.

"Steve, we've been friends for a long time. Don't you think I'd know if something was wrong?" I asked. "I mean, you stay here more than you do at your own home. Not that I mind. I'm glad you stay here. But what's going on at your place?"

Steve sighed and looked at me. "It's the same stuff, Soda. My dad just gets on my case. That's all. Things will be fine tomorrow."

I shook my head. "Yeah, but what about the next day, Steve? Just because your dad will say he's sorry and hand you twenty dollars tomorrow doesn't mean that things are okay. If Darry did that that every time he got on Pony's case about something, Pony would have enough to move on the west side when he turns eighteen."

Steve chuckled at that last comment. Then got serious. "Okay, things aren't great. But I really don't want to talk about it. At least not now."

"Okay." I said, nodding my head.

Steve reached across the table and playfully punched my arm. "But, when I am ready, you, Darry and Pony will be the first to know."

I grinned. I knew Steve would talk when he was ready. He was my best friend. If he shared his troubles with anyone, it was me. Pony always tells me that I'm a good listener and that's why he and Steve feel comfortable coming to me if something is wrong. I'm not sure how true that is, but I'm always available if my friends or brothers need to talk.

"Do you know when Darry and Pony are coming back?" Steve asked. He put the cards away and looked at me.

"I don't know." I admitted. "But, they left at eight-thirty so they could be back at any time."

"I see." Steve said. Then, he walked to the living room, picked up a throw pillow from the couch and threw it at me. It barely missed my head.

"Hey!" I yelled as I threw the pillow back at him. Soon, we were hitting each other with every pillow we could find in the house. It was something we did every time Steve stayed over. Fortunately, we haven't broke anything yet. And it gave us something to do. At least until we decided to do something else.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's note: Just a quick little note to let you all know that I changed the price of the chips in chapter two. Also, for those of you who may be wondering why I had put twenty dollars in the dialog between Soda and Steve in chapter five instead of five or six dollars like the book says, Soda is exaggerating because he's trying to make a point.

"Hey, watch it!" I turned just in time to see Ponyboy duck to miss a flying pillow as he and Darry walked inside the house. He picked up the pillow and threw it back at Steve.

"How was the movie?" I asked. Personnally, I didn't care how the movie was. But, I knew Pony would tell me how it was anyway, so I asked. Besides, Darry had a look on his face that clearly said the pillow fight was over.

"Yeah, how was the movie?" Steve asked. He sat down on the couch and looked at Pony.

Ponyboy shrugged. "It was okay."

I raised my eyebrows. "Just okay?"

"Yeah." Pony said. "I'm going to go read." He went to our room and closed the door behind him.

"What a strange kid." Steve mumbled, shaking his head.

I swatted his head. "Lay off, Steve. He doesn't have to share if he doesn't want to."

Steve just sighed and shook his head again. He hates it when I stick up for Pony. Hates it even more when I invite him to do stuff with us. But I hate leaving Pony out. Besides, it's kind of cool having him around. Steve just doesn't understand what it's like to have a brother. If he had a brother, I bet he'd let him hang out with us, too.

An hour later, Darry, Steve and I decided to go to bed since we all had to work the next day. I said good night to Steve and Darry then went to my room. Ponyboy was laying on the bed reading a book. He barely glanced up when I shut the door behind me.

"Hey, turn out the light when you're done." I told him. I suddenly realized just how sleepy I really was.

Pony nodded absently as he turned the page.

I grinned and got under the covers. It wasn't long before Pony was turning out the light and getting under the covers too. I was sure he had fallen asleep when I didn't hear anything for a few minutes. But then I heard him whisper, "Soda?"

"Yeah?" I whispered back.

"The movie wasn't as good as I thought it would be. That's why I didn't go into detail like I usually do." Pony told me.

"That's okay." I said. "Let's go to sleep now."

"Okay." Pony agreed, then added, "How were things here?"

I laughed. "What do you think?"

Pony laughed too. "I think you and Steve had a good time."

"Well, you're right. Now let's get some sleep." I told him with a yawn. It wasn't long before both of us were sound asleep. The day was over and a new day was waiting to begin.


End file.
